


Forever my Knight

by Thesilentone



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: This was our time.Our time to make what we had forever lasting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> So i'm back from being away for almost a year...
> 
> ^_^; oops... Sorry about that.. 
> 
> For those awaiting updates on my previous works, they are coming, i'm just having difficulties on my end uploading them but please don't give up on them and me. 
> 
> This story actually came about rather quickly. Here in the UK were in the summer and it's horrible. Hot in the morning, no breeze and humid at night.. Not pleasant at all. 
> 
> Anyway, knowing that some variants of this idea is floating around, I thought I'll break out of my normal ideas and dig right in. 
> 
> Don't know how long this will be but we'll see.  
> For now enjoy and review. 
> 
> Thanks again.  
> Hopefully I'll get to uploading my other works soon. 
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

Ten years ago….

 

“Cloud?! Slow down!! We’ve still got time before the sun goes down. Hey are you even listening to me?!!”

“Yeah i’m listening, been listening ever since but c’mon Zack!! Their almost here!”

 

They had simple upbringings. 

Zack and Cloud would get up at the crack of dawn, eat their breakfast, brush their teeth and meet up in the fields where they would engage in a game of swords and monsters. But this morning was different, this morning the Knights of Midgar were roaming through their quiet, little village. 

 

The Knights were not ordinary men or warriors. There were only four assigned at one time and unlike the men of the armies, their sole purpose was to protect the royal family. They were highly trained, each with a unique style and swordsmanship and even more amazing, their ability to summon true magic. There were stories of old that back when the world was forming, magic wielders used their gifts and stored their power into spheres, with only the talented could pull forth the energy and use it. Not many magi exist in these days and so to see them was always a treat. 

 

Cloud, for as far back as he could remember always dreamed of serving as a famed Knight. Going into battle, serving the house of Crescent and their people. Just as his father and the father before him did. 

 

“Cloud? Buddy, you need to blink and breath. Otherwise you'll look like a fish out of water.”

Smiling softly, Cloud slightly turned to see his best friend Grinning and turned his own attention to the Knights in question. Zack had moved to his town a few years ago and since then the pair have stuck together like glue. 

“One day Zack, I'm gonna be a Knight. I'll be one of the elite and I'll help keep you and the world safe.”

Laughing softly, Zack merely gave Cloud an affectionate punch to the arm before he pulled Cloud into a one armed hug and spoke softly as to not interrupt the Knights approach. 

“You said it kid. Together we're gonna be unstoppable.”

 

 

Present day…

 

“Heads down. Shoulders straight. Backs firm. Cloud? You're late. Again. seriously what do you do all day?”

Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders, tossed a casual wave from his shoulder and carried on walking to his quarters. Just as he had sworn a decade ago Cloud had became a Knight along with Zack. He has currently served as a Knight for up to three years and he never regretted all he had to go through. Well maybe one slight regret…. 

 

“Cloud? The king has called for you.”

Turning sideways, Cloud raised an eyebrow at his fellow Knight, mentor and friend. The Crimson mage, Genesis Rhapsodos. 

He had encountered the hot head six months into his formal training and the man had a certain knack of winding people up the wrong way. Everyday he pushed and pushed until Cloud had enough, he pulled out his sword, the famed Wolf slayer, it's proper name being Tsurugi and swung at Genesis with everything he had. 

The resulting duel ended with three of the inner walls destroyed and Cloud earning a new nickname for himself. 

 

The blond fury. 

 

Needless to say, Genesis learnt not to piss him off but instead of steering away from the blond, Genesis took him under his wings and taught him how to fight properly. Not that he really needed much help. Waiting for Genesis to approach, Cloud Subconsciously rubbed at his shoulder before Genesis swatted his hand away.

“What's happened this time? And before you give me a lame ass excuse, let me remind you that the last one you gave was ‘I slipped down a trench’.  
So, what did you get yourself into?”

“Would you believe me when I say I tripped over my own foot?”

Sighing heavily while rolling his eyes, Genesis merely grabbed Cloud's elbow and bodily dragged Cloud to the King's quarters. All the while ignoring Cloud's rather loud protests. But to be fair, there was a reason for both of their respective behaviours. 

 

Knocking on the grand, mahogany door, decorated with the finest pearls and silver, the two Knights awaited confirmation from their ruler to enter, and sure enough, the permission was swiftly granted. 

 

Standing with his back turned to them. Their king. 

Sephiroth Crescent stood tall and proud. Dressed in the darkest black silk shirt, silver Engraved into the sleeves in the pattern of the Crescent family coat and down his black trousers. Finished off with knee high boots and his hair in a loose bun, held up only by a silver hair pin, Sephiroth exuded power. all this without his signature war uniform and sword, the silent Masamune. 

 

Turning around, Sephiroth gave Genesis his leave and turned to the now clearly ill looking Cloud.   
Taking in the young man's stance, his slouched shoulders, the sweat that's dripping off his chin, flattening his bangs to his forehead, Sephiroth frowned hard before he placed his hand on Cloud's face and softly spoke. 

“You are running a high grade fever. And judging by the way you are leaning your body weight on your right leg suggest that you have injured your left half of your body. Care to explain that?”

 

Deciding that the floor was much more appealing, Cloud choose not to respond. Big mistake as Sephiroth cupped his face and one look into his King's eyes made it very clear that this was to be discussed right this instance.

 

That big mistake he mentioned earlier. 

He was currently dating said king…

He was in love with the king… 

A love that wasn't destined to last…. 

 

TBC.


	2. Forever my knight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all began....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! 
> 
> Heres the second chapter. I'm painfully aware of my spacing issues, but I'm going to be jumping around a lot from the past to the present where the story is based. Hopefully it'll fill in the blanks as to how the story plays out and how events transpired to how the plot will unfold. 
> 
> There for, i'm putting my apologies out there if it's too jumpy, I put down huge spaces to signify the gaps and titled them down to show we're heading backwards. I haven't gotten used to putting in Borders to separate the parts so if it's too confusing please do let me know, but also know that I completely understand if it's simple to jumpy. 
> 
> I ended the final paragraph abruptly as I didn't want to tempt fate and cause my document management to hate me, so the next chapter will pick up straight after the very last line. 
> 
> Thank-you again for your comments and interest in this. Please don't hesitate to leave any criticisms you may have but more importantly, enjoy and thank you. 
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight part 2.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

 

One and a half years ago…. 

 

“Damn. What the hell happened around here? ‘geal, got any ideas?”

“It's the crown Prince. He's here and what's worse he's been cursed. We need to contain this battle otherwise it'll spread. Alright, Zack, you and I will help with the evacuation. Genesis? You and Cloud deal with the enemy. You'll need to erect a barrier and keep everything contained. Cloud?”

“I'll deal with the Prince.”

“Please. But be careful, that sword of his has a far reach.”

 

No other words were needed, with four silent but resolute nods the four Knights headed to the front lines. 

 

Cloud didn't know what to expect. He looked straight up to see a blood red barrier covering a radius of ten kilometers, as agreed to by Genesis. All that left was for Cloud to try and snap his Prince out of the berzerker spell he was under the influence of. 

 

Fighting in a real life battle to the death with his Prince was a lot harder than he actually anticipated. He had sparred with Sephiroth before but never this viciously and certainly not with this much blood lust. Cloud realised with the breakage of his wrist that all this time, Prince Sephiroth had been holding back his power. 

Now he was fighting without his put-upon restraints. 

“Help me!! Someone please!!!”

Barely missing the silent Masamune, Cloud saw a little girl, barely six crouching by some destroyed firewood. And judging from the low whistle of Masamune, Sephiroth saw her too.

There was no time to think, no time to prepare a spell, no time to cast a barrier. Pivoting to his left, Cloud stood spread eagle and used his body as a makeshift shield. With silent and deadly precision, Masamune entered centre mass in Cloud's torso. Two centimetres away from his heart and exiting through the side of his shoulder blade. 

 

He didn't see or hear it coming. The God of thunder take down his Prince or the enemy.  
He looked up to see a shell-shocked Sephiroth holding his shoulder as he inched out his sword from his Knight's body. 

 

“My apologies Cloud. I was not in the right state of mind.”

All Cloud could manage was a small smile before he collapsed into Sephiroth's waiting arms….. 

 

 

Present time….. 

 

“Cloud. What happened to you?”

Snapping himself out of his memories, Cloud gave an audible sigh of resignation before he unzipped his top and showed his King precisely what he wanted to know. 

Eyes gave no indication of the turmoil behind them. Delicate feather like touches skinned across an exposed torso, first to the thin but clearly visible scar centre mass of his own doing, then onto the new wound donning Cloud's left shoulder. 

“To be fair my King, he had a much larger body build than I. Although I doubt he'll survive the blows I dealt him myself.”

Smirking at the comment, Sephiroth turned hard eyes to Cloud's face before holding his head between two warm, powerful hands and responded. 

“My beautiful Cloud. To what trouble did you encounter to cause such harm to yourself?”

Leaning into his hands, Cloud was about to speak when a wave of dizziness overtook him and soon the only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that he's going to be in for a world of pain when he lands head first on cold marble flooring. So he was mildly surprised when instead of hitting hard flooring, he hit a warm hard chest. 

“If you wanted me to hold you Cloud, all you needed to do was say so.”

Oh how he wanted to give back a smart ass comment, but all Cloud could master were words that turned Sephiroth's heart to the iciest continents itself. 

“I think he's weapon was coated in poison. Sephiroth? I can't feel my body nor can I see you.”

 

Shifting his stance, Sephiroth repositioned Cloud's body, carried him bridal style and laid him upon his bed where he removed his vest, boots and sword harness before he tried to ease his beloved’s fear.

“What happened during this battle? Why go to such extremes to kill one man? Cloud, what did you do?”

Breathing became harder, Cloud mused internally. He was also sweating much more copiously too. So, this is what dying felt like then…. 

“Spare the dramatics for Genesis. Who was he?”

Huh. He said that out loud then.. 

Clearing his now suddenly dry throat, Cloud massaged his temple before he answered Sephiroth. 

“I received word from a neighbouring village that there was to be an assassination attempt on your life. I swear on the remainder of my own life that I didn't know the man I killed was the assassin in question. Nor did I truly believe the rumour to be true.”

Shushing his Knight and lover, Sephiroth placed a kiss to Cloud's forehead before he stepped away to get some water and a antidote for whatever ails his love.  
He could only hope that he was in the recommended time span to help. 

That, and the antidotes they have actually work…. 

 

Two years ago….. 

 

“Where is he? I've been trying to speak to him for the past six months and yet, he continuously avoids me. Zack? Have you seen the prince?”

Zack blatantly ignored his irate blond haired friend to continue watching a beautiful young lady tending to the royal garden. A hobby, as Zack would find out another year later that his future girlfriend does to alleviate her stress. It took his glass of wine to crash on the floor and a slam to his table for him to look up and notice how mad Cloud really was. 

Sighing heavily, Zack rounded the table and with a solid slap to his friend’s shoulders, gave some answers to hopefully get Cloud some relief. 

That, and to gather up his courage to ask the lady out….

“Buddy? Breath ok. I don't think the prince is avoiding you, if anything I bet he's getting ready for his coronation to the throne You know? Tell you what, how about you go over to his quarters and demand his attention as his Knight. It'll at least put your mind at ease.”

Nodding knowing that's the only way to get Zack to release you, Cloud reluctantly admitted that it as good as any ideas he had and headed straight to Sephiroth's chambers. 

 

He didn't think he could get anymore nervous around Sephiroth but he was surely proven wrong.  
Entering on his permission, Cloud just stood and stared as layer upon layer of the richest fabrics were measured and separated by the maidens for the official succession to the throne, and only when the last detail was decided and the aides dismissed, that Sephiroth turned weary eyes to Cloud. 

“I'm sorry for the recent months. As you are aware, my mother the Queen of Midgar is abdicated and has pushed ahead my coronation. And as such my time doesn't seem to be my own. I'm sure that you have questions about the coming changes but for now I must kindly ask that you rerun at another time.”

What really stuck to Cloud was not the dismissal or the way it was, but more the fact that all that time up to Sephiroth turning to acknowledge his presence, he barely looked him in the eye. 

Deciding that the risk was worth it, Cloud waited until Sephiroth turned and then fiercely grabbed his wrist, only for Sephiroth to turn cold eyes on him, grab him by the throat none too gently and slam him into hard wooden doors. 

“Grabbing the future King of Midgar Cloud? That was very unwise. If I didn't know better I would say that Zack put you up to this. But not even he would be foolish enough. Violence against a monarch is a capital offence meaning death. Before I determine your punishment I need an explanation. And I need it now.”

 

There wasn't a single trace of the man he knew. No kindness he had when he held his near dying body when he stabbed him unintentionally, no comfort when he held him fast as Genesis casted the highest level of healing magic upon his body. More importantly,  
There was no love for his Knight's in his whole being… 

That was the straw that broke the hump. Looking up at a face he thought he knew, Cloud laid a shaky hand around the one holding his throat and sobbed out his defence. 

“I came to see you. To let you know that I didn't nor will I ever hate or blame you for what happened that day. I came to tell you that no forgiveness is needed, that I am ok with you. I am and forever shall be your sword and shield. To be used as you see fit, for that is the oath I took the day I became your Knight.”

Hearing the oath, hearing his Knight's heart break as he spoke made something inside Sephiroth snap. It was only as he looked at Cloud's torso and saw that he had the top three buttons undone and could see Masamune's scar that he realised his excuse for his lack of presence in Cloud's life was a farce. 

He was simply too afraid to see fear in his eyes. But now, looking at the lightest of blues he ever saw tinged and darkened with sorrow all Sephiroth could do was pull Cloud away from the door, release but not remove his hand from his throat and his free hand caressing the wound that would've killed a far lesser man than the one in front of him. 

“Forgive me. Yet again.”

 

He was chancing everything up til now, but he never wanted regret to enter the picture, especially not with his future King.  
With a still trembling hand, Cloud pushed away silver bangs, cupped a face no commoner ever had the right to touch and bravely decided that dying tonight would be a honour that he would never relinquish, brushed still quivering lips upon royal ones and was taken aback by the way that not only did Sephiroth not reject vehemently, but reciprocated with more vigor than he was hoping for. 

Touches were gentle, barely there even as Cloud truly didn't believe he was worthy of having the Prince in this way. Sensing his turmoil, Sephiroth released his lips, wiped away still falling tears, intertwined their hands and bringing Cloud's knuckles to his lips, he spoke. 

 

“I do not know where and what this would lead to but I do know this. You are far more than my sword and shield.  
Tonight we shall forsake titles and practices. Tonight we are merely men. Will this calm you?”

Without knowing if this was a one off event or the start of something more, Cloud answered with the only way he knew how to. 

A much more intense kiss…. 

 

TBC


	3. Forever my knight part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for our eyes only..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!
> 
> So I finished this much quicker than I actually thought, I regret nothing. 
> 
> First warning. I don't by my own admission, don't write sex scenes. I lead up to it, set up the moment and allow the readers to use their imagination as to what transpired. 
> 
> Second warning. Up ahead is my only second attempt at writing said sex scene.  
> My apologies if it's not great or not realistic, i'm just not great with it but I'm building update my confidence and soon I'll be able to write pure unadulterated smut, but for now this will do. 
> 
> The scene is for Sephiroth and Cloud which takes place exactly where the last chapter left so you'll have to read that first for this to make any sense. 
> 
> If homosexuality isn't your cup of tea? I'm sorry for any offence I may inadvertently cause. 
> 
> That's enough of that for now.  
> Enjoy and please comment on my disaster of sex and writing it, I need to know how bad I suck.... No pun intended >_<
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks again!! 
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight part 3.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The hand that was holding his throat was now cupping Cloud's face.  
A firm but nevertheless gentle hand slipped under a cotton shirt and across a well muscled pectoral. A low groan from Cloud was all the permission Sephiroth needed to remove his lips from Cloud's and instead attach them to a now red and already bruising neck. 

 

He was without a doubt making a big mistake.  
Certainly it wasn't a crime for a royal member of the family of Crescent to have a lover, but it was most certainly frowned upon when that lover was a Knight and a serving one to boot. 

But honestly, at this precise moment Cloud really couldn't care less. Especially with how this evening was going to end… 

 

He was marking every bit of soreness with his care. And judging by the way that Cloud's hands were now entangled in his hair, obviously his ministrations were definitely enjoyed.  
He had enough of merely standing though, pulling away, much too the annoyance of Cloud, Sephiroth merely inclined his head to the bed and that was all the incentive for Cloud to remove his shirt and toss it somewhere in the room. 

 

Now Cloud wasn't the largest of his loyal men and wasn't as built up as one but he was far from lanky.  
Taut abdominal muscles gave his almost feminine like featured six pack more definition. Landing his hands on his waist, Sephiroth undid the top button on Cloud's trousers before he leant his mouth to Cloud's ear and whispered heated words. 

“Last chance to back out. I won't think any less of you regardless of your choice nor will my professionalism for you change.”

Smiling, Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders before he pulled Sephiroth's hand that was still playing with his button to between his legs instead. 

“I never regretted any of my actions so far, i'm not about to start now.”

Smirking at such bravado, Sephiroth bent down and with strength of a man who holds the lives of his men and that of his people on his shoulders without breaking, hooked his hands around Cloud's thighs and boosted him up towards himself with Cloud having no choice but to hook his legs around Sephiroth's waist. 

 

Swatting away the fabric for his ceremonial clothing to be made with with only one hand, the prince laid himself on top of Cloud, rocking his own erection into his lover's as his lips carried on with what they started by the door. 

Hands that were turned on tried in vain to remove the many pearl embroidered buttons from a shirt that was in Cloud's opinion a sin to look that good in. Having enough of his fingers quaking, Cloud opted instead to the ribbon made bow in Sephiroth's hair and undid that instead, allowing ridiculously long silver hair to cascade down a solid back and played with the strands, slightly pulling when lips latched on a now newly discovered erogenous zone of his neck. 

“My Prince. Please, more sir. It's not enough.”

“Mmm. My name Cloud. Say that and you'll be granted with more pleasure than what your experiencing now.”

“Sephiroth.”

Smiling against heated skin, Sephiroth rose up just enough for him to undo and slide off his shirt, making him on equal grounds with Cloud. For now anyway. 

“From here on in this moment, no formalities are allowed. Understood Cloud?”

“Perfectly.”

Long battled hardened but surprisingly soft fingers traced the fabric of Cloud's trousers that rested on tight, steel vice like grip that still was anchored around his waist and wasted no time removing both the legs and the clothing that covered them.  
Without caring too much on where they landed, soon afterwards Sephiroth's own garments had landed near enough Cloud's own and eventually both men were as naked as the day they were born. 

“You look as magnificent as you do with your clothes on. I must admit Cloud, you certainly are easy and kind on the eye. I have had dreams once of you like this. But now? Well those dreams barely shine a light on what's upon you now.”

“You speak too kindly Sephiroth. If anything it is you that your clothes do you no justice.”

Caressing back blond hair from a flushed face, Sephiroth chewed softly on a bottom lip before his tongue dived straight into a welcoming mouth. All the while hooking a leg around his hip and wet fingers into a twitching but desperate hole. 

“I need you to breath in deeply for me Cloud. For just a moment and then there will be pain for a few more seconds before I provide you bliss. Will you be willing and able?”

“Most definitely.”

Pulling away, Sephiroth leant over to his stand and grabbed a black bottle of numbing potion kept by in the event of an attack to completely petrify a person dead still and soon enough, two fingers at once entered Cloud's body. 

Feeling his body tense with the intrusion, Sephiroth engulfed his weeping organ with his spare hand, replacing the tenseness with waves of euphoria. 

“Breath Cloud. Otherwise you'll pass out before we've even began.”

“I'm trying here Seph. But it's not as easy as you make it sound, especially when I'm burning up inside. I want more. I need more.”

Glancing down, Sephiroth could see that there wasn't any more unwillingness in Cloud's walls, if anything, he was already ready for more.  
Stroking a few times on his own cock, Sephiroth slowly, carefully entered Cloud's body and gave him exactly what he promised he would. 

Pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. 

 

Blunt fingertips digged deep into flexing muscles as Sephiroth's hips rolled and rammed into a body all to accepting of his advances.  
Moans were barely silenced as a skilful tongue entwined with a desperate one begging for more. More thrust, more pleasure, an ending that would have him sailing as high as the most majestic of birds can fly. 

“Seph, i'm at my limit here. Please!!”

“Very well then. Tighten your legs around me and hold on tight.”

No sooner had that command be given, did Sephiroth pull himself and Cloud up into a sitting position. With Cloud in his lap Sephiroth reached up higher and harder until he felt Cloud's hot semen coat his lower stomach and with a low grunt and a hard, pointed shove he too climaxed. 

And all Cloud could do was sag bonelessly and fall to sleep as he was.  
He was sure that Sephiroth would take care of the rest. 

At least he'd hoped he would…. 

 

The sun was at it's lowest peak in the sky by the time Sephiroth awoke.  
He had done as what Cloud thought he would, he removed a very well sated cock from a lovely body and gathered up a sponge and warm water and cleaned away their activities before he pulled Cloud into his arms and slept.  
So he was surprised to wake up alone in his bed. Feeling a draft come through the room, Sephiroth glanced and saw his balcony door open and the missing figure he was searching for. 

Grabbing a pair of loose cotton trousers, Sephiroth put them on not caring about underwear, grabbed his discarded cloak and silently made his way to the sad looking Cloud before he sat down behind him and enveloped the clearly stark naked body with the silk and murmured softly. 

“You'll catch a cold regardless of the warm weather. Are you in pain?”

“No I'm fine my Prince. Happy even.”

“Back to formalities now huh? To what caused such a change?”

Sighing heavily, Cloud allowed Sephiroth to pull him backwards into a warm hug and feeling the steady beating of his prince's heart against his back was all the excuse he needed to blurt out the doubts and fears he had swept away to the back of his mind when lust took over and now have spawned back to the forefront with a vengeance. 

“I'm just torn now. Make no mistake my Prince, I have no regret as to what we have done. Nor do I intend to assume that this is anything more than a once in a lifetime experience. I feel as if I don't know what to do now, that's all. I want to and will continue to serve as your Knight, I just don't think I can with the way I feel. Not right now anyway.”

With that of his chest, Cloud wiped away tears he stupidly allowed himself to have that fell down his face before he unwrapped both the cloak and it's owner from him. Standing up, unabashed by his appearance, he folded up the material with the practice and skill of one who helped around the house and set it down into a confused Sephiroth's lap before placing a soft but meaningful kiss to a wrinkled forehead before turning to get dressed, only stopping midway with his trousers on when a tight grip was around his wrist. 

“Speak honestly to me now. Were you expecting more?”

“I had only one intention when I came here today and that was to see if you hated me so much that you could hardly stand me. I came to clear the air between us. I never expected us to sleep together and I certainly don't hold you to ransom with expectations of more. I didn't mean for you to make the assumption that I wanted more from this. I am glad though, that we're talking once again like we usually do but I think I need space. Just for a little while. 

I will always treasure this time we had my future King. I will keep what has transpired between us here only in this room and in my memories and heart. Rest assured that no-one will know of this and that your reputation will not be soiled or tarnished by me in any manner. I thank you my lord for this beautiful evening but for now, I ask only that I have some time away from here. A day or two before I return to duty if that is permitted?”

“And what if it's not? What if I ask that you remain on duty?”

Smiling sadly, Cloud bent down, wincing at the dull ache in his lower back and slid his top on. Only when the last button was done up that he responded with a watery smile and a tear falling down his face. 

“Then I would do as you ask without malice or contempt. I have and always will do your bidding. My sire.”

Stepping forward and feeling guilty as Cloud slightly shied away from him, only to stand in a resting parade, Sephiroth saw true pain in his eyes. Tilting his head slowly, Sephiroth didn't react outwardly as Cloud flinched when he wiped away the tear that fell with his thumb.

“I never meant to put a thousand pounds worth of stress and worry upon your shoulders Cloud. I too knew nothing of what was going to happen here. But, I don't regret this either. In terms of secrecy of tonight's events? I never once doubted your discretion Cloud. But I do believe I have made an error in judgement and that’s the assumption that deeper, more complex emotions wouldn’t be affected.”

“Yeah well, I wasn't expecting to feel this way either.”

“So it appears as if we have reached an impasse. Where do you wish for us and this to go?”

Confusion was the only thing that Cloud felt upon hearing those words.  
So it was a safe assumption that this conversation was heading in a direction Cloud wasn't looking at. Nor was he a willing participation of the final destination either. 

“I don't have a clue as to the turnout of events. I did pleasantly enjoy my evening Cloud and without the arrogance I know you did also.”

“That goes without saying.”

Smiling in amusement as a faint blush appeared on Cloud's face, Sephiroth leant forward and stole another kiss before breaking away and speaking against swollen lips. 

“Then we shall play this by ear. I would very much like a repeat performance of what happened here but know that this isn't a request or demand. Therefore I suggest that we simply enjoy each other, take this new path and see where it leads us. No labels, no pressure. Just us as we are and see where it leads to. Would that suffice for the time being?”

Looking up at Sephiroth and seeing nothing but earnest and genuine care in green eyes, Cloud knew that he wasn't afraid when he spoke and renewed his position. A position that would last for years to come…

“I believe it will. My King.”

An arm around his waist and a breathy laugh from Cloud was all the confirmation he needed before Sephiroth carried him back to the bed where they spent the night and the following morning talking. 

 

Present time…… 

 

“Seph? It hurts.”

“I know my Cloud, hold on for a little while longer ok? Genesis is on his way to help you.”

It was hard to believe that a mere misunderstanding could lead to Sephiroth finding this man he swore he would cherish, love and protect for the remainder of his natural lifespan.  
It was also hard to accept that he was the one that caused such emotional turmoil in Cloud's being and swore that day was the first and only time he would. 

Pushing back the useless antidotes away from his lap, Sephiroth squeezed the excess water out of the wash cloth and returned to washing away the sweat and tears that covered Cloud's face.  
This poison was a cruel one, not only did it paralyzes its victims, it also prevents blood clotting and heightens pain receptors. Every inch of Cloud's body was like a raw nerve ending. 

A scream tore it's way through Cloud's throat and it was all Sephiroth could do to gently stroke back sweaty hair, delicately apply more pressure to a weeping wound and pray Genesis comes before Cloud's heart gives out from stress, blood loss, shock or all three combined. 

 

There were many perks to being a Knight for the house of Crescent.  
The right to do and go as one pleases, the flexibility of their duties and the unlimited freedom to answer to no-one except the royal family. But in Genesis's own opinion, the best thing was having a great solid bond with the three other men who make up the guard. Those men who, when the situation calls for it wouldn't hesitate to protect your life while you do what must be done.  
They may wind each other up and occasionally blow up at one another too, it may also result in harmless teasing but never in ill intent. Never with the wish of true pain or suffering. 

So when he looked out of his window and saw one of Sephiroth's hawks with a summons he knew that something had happened to Cloud, that whatever he had stumbled across when he left the great city was serious enough for Sephiroth to call for him instead of one of many skilled doctors. 

He ignored the admiring looks that the guards threw at him and the murmuring that followed. He barely gave a looking to the man standing outside Sephiroth's home, just raised an annoyed eyebrow, handed of his permission to enter the grounds and waited for the iron gates to open and let him through. 

He never really did appreciate the artistry of gardens like Angeal did but admittedly appreciated the beauty of Sephiroth's backyard. Although he had the feeling that all of this was because of Aerith and not of the gardeners under the royal family's employ. 

Walking down narrow paths, Genesis felt his blood run cold as he heard what could only be described as a scream of pure unadulterated fear and pain.  
Long, lean legs carried Genesis further into the complex with more urgency and only when he saw a bunch of maids leaning against the wall did his frazzled nerves finally allow his mouth to work. 

“Is there a reason as to why you are all gathered out here like a bunch of schoolgirls and not making yourself useful instead?”

Clearly and rightfully so looking embarrassed at being caught blatantly eavesdropping on their king, the head of the group as Genesis internally labeled, stepped forward and spoke, intimidated by the imposing figure before them and her. 

“Our deepest apologies master Genesis but we heard some horrific noises and thought his majesty needed some assistance.”

Snorting at the lie, Genesis merely waved them away and entered the main hall with only one knock on the door signalling his arrival. Only stopping midway through the door jamb when the maid spoke up once again more anxiously. 

“Erm master Cloud entered and has yet to leave the premises.”

“Well that's to be expected as he's the one that is making what you called ‘horrific noise’. Not that any of this is your business. Now go away and make yourself useful of something. Just don't show your faces unless ordered to.”

Ignoring hurried footsteps running away behind him, Genesis tutted in annoyance before he ascended up the many white steps and into Sephiroth's main lodgings. 

As he landed on the top step, Genesis frowned where he stood as he saw the door opened ajar and Sephiroth looking straight at him before he spoke softly against Cloud's ear and met Genesis in the hallway, stopping slightly to see Cloud whimper and closed the door behind him. 

“My apologies and sincere gratitude for calling you here especially seeing as you have only got back yourself. But I wouldn't have if I knew what was going on with Cloud.”

“It's not an issue or a real problem Sephiroth you know that. Now what ails our blond fury?”

Smiling despite the current circumstances, Sephiroth leant against his door before tying up his hair and running agitated fingers through his bangs and explained.

“Cloud was dispatched to retrieve a document proving that an enemy has been assassinated when upon his journey back he received word that an assassination attempt was to be made on my life. He encountered a man who in fact turned out to be said contract killer and a battle ensued, resulting in his death, Cloud's injury and subsequent trouble. Genesis? He's been poisoned and nothing I have worked or made any attempt on helping him. He's bleeding out too much from such a small insignificant wound. He's also ultra sensitive to physical contact, just placing a finger on him causes such an intense reaction that he passes out almost immediately. If this isn't cured and soon he will die from shock, for his body is already showing signs of failure and stress.”

Getting the full picture, Genesis patted Sephiroth's shoulder before entering his room and made his way to the desperate lump lying in his bed.

Cloud was as pale as the cream sheets which covered him.  
There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't wet from sweat and he was making an impressive puddle of blood beneath his shoulder.  
Making his way silently over, Genesis draped his signature red coat and sword, the red rapier of despair by and on Sephiroth's desk respectively and all so carefully sat down beside Cloud's outstretched legs. With a touch as light as air, Genesis gently placed a hand on a distressed face all the while casting a detection spell and softly spoke to the barely conscious man who he has the pleasure of calling apprentice and friend. 

“Cloud? Little fury open your eyes for me. I need to gauge your pupils. C'mon just for the briefest of minutes. Please? For me?”

Groaning and sniffing harshly, Cloud opened his eyes only to clench them shut as the lighting was too much, despite the settings being on low.

“Alright Cloud that's fine. Don't screw up your face too much, you'll give yourself a pressure headache. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you but you'll need to answer some of my questions. Can you recall any details in your fight? The blade, how it was used.  
Any smells coming from the metal or even the wielder? Anything that can help me to save you.”

Turning into himself, Cloud looked at the now red sky and whispered. 

“It smelt sweet, like a fruit of some kind. Definitely not a native plant. The sword was more like a dagger than a knife. But it's length was longer than expected. The man, he had a sachet of powder he coated his hands with it. Whatever that was gave him some sort of protection. He splashed a yellow like substance on his blade and then he came at me.”

“That's good Cloud. What else about this liquid can you remember? Did it burn upon entering your body?”

“No but it wasn't runny like water, if anything it had the properties of honey. It was thick. I didn't know what it was until I got here and suddenly went numb. Can you please give me something for the pain? Please Gen?”

Looking at his shoulder wound and noticing that even with the additional bandages it wouldn't stop bleeding. Genesis reluctantly broke in some bad news. In just one glance he was able to predetermine some of this poisons attributes. 

“I'm sorry I can't. Cloud you are running too high a fever, any relief I give, your body would simply burn it out.”

Cloud's sniffles turned into full blown sobs and all Genesis could do was run a small low level sleep spell over his exhausted body and stroke aside blond hair as he watched Cloud's chest slowly rise and fall in time with his even slower breathing.  
Genesis wasn't that surprised when he felt hair brush past his bare arm and see Sephiroth try in vain to clean up the blood and replace the bandages. A futile idea for as soon as clean white fabric was tied up it slowly turned crimson. 

“He's dying isn't he? Genesis?”

“Yes. However it's not immediate and I now know what's causing this and more importantly I know how to treat him. This liquid is known as yellow mountain dew. It's main usage is to help with blood clotting. But given to a healthy person with a wound and this is the result. Everything he's experiencing will fade away and can be treated, the problem is that he's losing blood far too rapidly. I will get started on helping his oversensitivity and try and ease his pain a little. Sephiroth? You'll need to get your hands on plasma, not blood. The plasma should negate the blood thinning enough for his red cells to kick-start again and then we can give him a transfusion.”

“Agreed. I'll call in Zack, seeing as he's visiting lady Gainsborough. He can arrive within five minutes.”

Nodding in agreement, Genesis went ahead and prepared the various treatments needed as Sephiroth sent out another hawk for Zack. 

They were now battling against an age old enemy many could only hope to defeat. 

Time…. 

 

“I'm just saying, maybe we could escape for a week you know? Think about it, you and me with nothing to do but enjoy the sun, sea and each other. C'mon even you have to admit sounds pretty great right?”

“It does but Zack you don't have the luxury of abandoning your responsibilities. I'm so proud of you and what you have accomplished but I don't think the others would appreciate you shirking your duties onto them.”

Groaning in exaggeration, Zack merely carried on walking and mumbling about the injustice of it all when he noticed that Aerith was standing still right where he was a few minutes ago. 

“Zack? I think that bird is looking for you.”

“Huh? Oh wait that's one of the King's. Wonder what's going on. I saw another dispatched to Genesis's earlier.”

With a squark, the hawk circled above their heads before perching itself upon Zack's outstretched arm and raised its wings to reveal the summons. It took a quick read through the note before a frown appeared on a naturally easy going face. 

“It's Cloud, he's hurt. The king wants me to make a run to the hospital and grab some plasma and blood. Wonder what happened, Cloud's usually so careful.”

“That's true. Alright seeing as how I'm a regular there I'll come with. That way we can get what's needed without going through the politics.”

“Aer? Its getting late and I don't want to drag you into this.”

“Zack? Cloud's my friend too and more importantly, he keeps you in one piece so that you come home to me.”

Laughing softly, Zack held out his spare arm for Aerith to link her own initiative and with a shove of his other, the hawk flew back to let its owner know the message was delivered. Leaving Zack and Aerith to head to the hospital, each with their own thoughts on what Cloud got himself into this time.

 

Watching Cloud tossing and turning in his restless sleep was driving Sephiroth up the wall.  
It was only fifteen minutes since his message was received by Zack and since then Cloud was deteriorating much quicker than Genesis thought and hoped he would. 

“It's alright Cloud, you'll be alright.”

Genesis, from where he was sitting at Sephiroth's desk working on a antidote for some of Cloud's ailment could only frown in sympathy for Sephiroth. He remembered so clearly when Sephiroth told him of his relationship with the young blond and he could also recall what he said to him also.

‘I have always wanted you to be happy and well. The same for Cloud. But, I warn you now if anything happens to upset Cloud in anyway, knight or not I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living nightmare.’

 

He also recalled that damn infuriating smirk that Sephiroth wore as he promised his friend and guardian that he would keep Cloud appeased. 

A grunt coming from the bed had Genesis stopping what he was doing and began casting a stronger sleep upon the young knight. 

“He's heart is failing. Zack had better not be playing doctors and nurses.”

However, Genesis's wise crack was not doing what it was intended to do, make his King cheer up.  
Not that he could blame him, after all his lover was slowly fading away right in front of his eyes. 

A loud commotion down the hall had both Sephiroth and Genesis reaching for their weapons and heading straight into the now ruckus that was getting louder.

 

“I'm sorry master Zack but it's the law. No permit no entry.”

“And I'm telling you, the king asked for me. Lady Gainsborough is with me. She's a healer too. C'mon man!”

“I'm sorry but that's the rules. I don't believe that his majesty would need this much blood.”

“But..”

 

“I don't believe that you are in the position of knowing what exactly it is I want and need. Taggart.”

All eyes turned upwards at the king who was looking less than pleased at having an argument breaking out between the royal guards and his Knight. 

“Zackary? Go on up to my room, be careful with Cloud. Lady Gainsborough? I need you to administer the plasma for Cloud and monitor his vital signs. I will deal with this. Go through. Genesis and I will be with you shortly.”

Nodding in confirmation, Zack retook his bag full of plasma and blood away from the head of the guards and made no effort of hiding his annoyance over his so called ‘joke’ and led Aerith up the stairs and disappeared from sight. 

“Taggart. Your job is not to question the reasons for what my Knights are doing here, nor is it to assume that they would be here for anything other than business. Your role is to guard the building and it's inhabitants. Are we clear?”

“Yes my King. But with all due respect master Zack does have the reputation of being a bit of a joker.”

Genesis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the head of the guards actually talk back to his King?

He was about to speak up when a hand landed on his shoulder and a thumb pointed back to his room.  
A simple dismissal and a guarantee that the king himself would deal with the man personally.  
One last look at Taggart and a smirk delivered to him from and by Genesis and he was gone. 

The last thing he heard was Sephiroth unsheathing Masamune. 

That conversation won't end very well…. 

 

“He's vitals are stable now. He's on another litre of plasma which is now clotting his blood and soon his wound will start showing signs of improvement. I recommend we give him a blood transfusion tomorrow. But other than that Cloud should be fine. And also if i'm not talking out of line here, I believe that he'll also need a day or two of respite before he returns back to his duties.”

“That's fine my lady. For now I'm grateful that Cloud's going to be alright. I must also thank you for your care and being here.”

 

It was painstakingly slow watching for any signs of Cloud's condition improving or deteriorating. But now that the worst of it was over, the adrenaline rush that held the king and Genesis up and able to get Cloud back was fading away. Leaving nothing behind but weary men and exhausted bodies. 

Genesis made himself right at home on the large couch adjacent to the bed with a silk throw covering his body courtesy of his King which had been refurbished with new sheets, pillows and covers. Cloud had been lightly washed by Zack and was sound asleep in Zack's arms, with Zack himself now acting as the headrest of the bed. The only movements coming from Zack was his lips softly whispering in Cloud's ears and his hand soothing away stress lines from his face and brushing away blond, damp hair. 

Sephiroth and Aerith, who were watching the trio from their seats on the balcony merely enjoyed a jug of orange juice and their company while watching over the three. And it was only Sephiroth's last words that had Aerith in giggles and knowing that everything was returning to normality once again. 

 

“Angeal won't be pleased when Zack turns up for practice late… Again.”

Yes, for now everything will be alright. 

 

TBC.


	4. Forever my knight part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all changes from here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!! 
> 
> My apologies for the delay, work was taking my time that I planned to work on this but it's better late than never. 
> 
> This chapter is dialogue heavy, I wanted to get this out of the way before moving forward rather than splitting into two parts so hopefully this will be okay. 
> 
> The next chapter will have a bit more action, whether it's the sexy times or plain old beat em up remains a mystery to myself. However, I know how this story is going to end so I won't add anything unnecessary and drag the plot out. I just haven't worked out how many chapters this will have to reach a reasonable ending. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter, thank you so much for your comments and time on this. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight part 4.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“I'm completely bored here.”

“Well at least you are well now. You had us all frantic with worry that you may not make it through the night.”

“So how am I'm doing?”

“You are doing remarkably fine . Your red cell count is high and your wound has healed nicely and you are also showing no side effects from that yellow dew poison either.”

“.....So?....Can I return to duty then?”

“Don't push your luck little fury. I barely got our dear king to let you train again. And stop pouting otherwise I'll have to limit the amount of social hours you spend with Zack. I swear you may have grown up with him but I can only deal with one Zack Fair, I don't want or need a duplicate thank you very much.”

And it was true. Cloud Strife a Knight of Midgar was pouting and sulking like a child.  
It's been almost three days since Cloud had his brush with death and needless to say he wasn't enjoying imposed rest. By orders of the king, of course. 

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Genesis, Cloud grunted as he reached over and began maintenance on his swords. Unfortunately, that wasn't missed by Genesis… 

“I heard that mister. I thought it was made perfectly clear that your are to rest that shoulder. And you wanted to get back to work huh?”

Smiling sheepishly Cloud forewent answering and carried on with his task, knowing full well that above all things, Genesis Rhapsodos hated being ignored. 

No sooner had Cloud separated his main sword that a rolled up newspaper whacked him upside the head, raising one of his eyebrows Cloud was about to speak about childish behaviour when he noticed that Genesis had a deep set frown on his face and called him out on it. 

“Ok I'm sorry I scared you all and I promise to take it easy for the next day or two. What's going on for you to be looking at me like that?”

Sighing heavily Genesis merely got up, retrieved made up baton before leaving Cloud's room with a parting word. 

“I have yet to lose a member of this military regardless of position. I feared the worst that's all.”

If Cloud wasn't concerned and confused before? Well he sure is now..

 

“Again Zack. Focus on the target ahead and strike.”

“But I've have been Angeal!! For the past fifteen minutes now!! C'mon let me catch my breath for a minute huh?”

“.....”

“Angeal?”

Something wasn't right…   
Angeal was made aware of what had happened to Cloud and that was the main reason as to why he was pushing Zack so hard. With one knight currently incapacitated it feel on the remaining three to pick up the slack. But ever since Cloud was given the all clear, Angeal felt a mood shift within the royal grounds and the town in general. Something was going on, Angeal just wished he knew what exactly.. 

Sighing in frustration, Angeal signaled for Zack to pack up and the pair made their way back to town. If he wanted to know what was going on he'll find out right now. 

The walk back was tense, too tense for Zack's liking but before he could ask what was bothering his mentor, Angeal stopped dead in his tracks and eyed a man Zack hasn't seen in such a long time. 

“Lord Tseng. What brings you to Midgar?”

Zack didn't miss the hidden anger in Angeal's voice, he knew that the pair were amicable with each other but he knew nothing about this recent hostility now. 

Without giving anything indication of being outwardly affected by the lack of a warm welcome, Tseng merely bowed low before straightening up and responded. 

“I'm here on urgent business with your king. I bring word of conflict that will eventually reach your front door. Action must be taken now.”

Frowning at that, Angeal was about to demand an explanation when his King and his mother came over with the royal guards and without acknowledgement to Angeal or Zack, headed to the main war council room with Tseng following right behind them. 

 

During the upheavals of the last decade, the continents were split into five on the premises that with equal power and status, the state heads wouldn't wage unnecessary wars.   
Currently there were only two countries without enough military clout to create war, the nation of Midgar and the jungles of Wutai.

It wasn't uncommon for a messenger from a neighbouring land to visit but it was a surprise when the messenger itself was the aid of the ruling lord. 

Sitting down with all the grace and finesse of twenty years on the thrown, Lucrecia folded delicate hands on her lap and patiently waited for Tseng to start. Pleasantries could take a backseat as far as she was concerned. She heard what was spoken to Angeal. It sounded like a threat and she won't take that lying down. 

“I'll cut straight to the chase. I know of what you said to master Angeal. Of what conflict will reach here?”

Not really surprised that the former head of the Crescent house spoke instead of its current head, Tseng entwined his hands, resting them on the table and brought up the conversation he knew without a doubt would be uncomfortable, especially for the king. 

“Very well. It's no surprise that his majesty king Sephiroth is a free agent. Nor is it not surprising that he has many admirers. However there are rumours that without him conceiving heirs, the house of Crescent will fall. These rumours do have an element of truth after all. Midgar is a metropolis of wealth with power far outreaching over many of your close and far borders. People are starting to question the longevity of his majesty's reign. However, the world heads have found a way to squash any and all uprising attempts. And yes your majesty, i'm aware of the assassin that harmed young master Cloud.”

Sephiroth barely gave any indication that he was surprised that word had already gotten out, especially to a far and remote nation such as Wutai. 

However it was his mother that rose to the bait when she saw the usually stoic man begin to fidget in his seat. 

“Tseng? What is the solution to this so called international incident?”

“......The king is to marry the respectable princess of Kalm. Princess Cissnei.”

All blood that was flowing through Sephiroth's veins stopped right where it was and even his heart was in his throat, fortunately enough it was his mother who spoke in his absence. 

“Marrying the Princess of Kalm? A nation whose sole purpose is to be a docking and transport hub. I see what this truly is. It's a ploy used in the old days. When a nation is on the brink of being use in the event of war, it sells off its assets as a bargaining chip should a higher nation, say Midgar were to fall. In other words it's not really Sephiroth that the world cares about, it's their own problems. A sure way to secure power in the event that one of the five falls. I also know it's Shinra that purposed this. And he sends our ally here? He must think me foolish.”

Tseng could only sit and take the verbal lashings the former Queen dishes out. It wasn't surprising that during her reign she fended off four wars and countless battles in between. She was known and feared as the wall of Midgar.

No-one could move her. 

Sighing, Tseng turned and wasn't surprised when Sephiroth merely stood up and walked away. Lucrecia meanwhile took that as what it was and wasn't afraid to say it. 

“This discussion is over. Tell Rufus that if he has the balls to send you, he should come here himself. You can show yourself out.”

And with that, Lucrecia walked towards her son and instead of escorting back to his palace she led him to her own personal library and sat him down to have a completely different talk. 

“You need to address this to your Knights and more importantly young Cloud. It'll devastate both them and him if the villagers catch wind of this before hearing it from you personally.”

“....Cloud? Mother… what?...”

Smiling softly Lucrecia merely stroked his cheek before she spoke. 

“I am your mother Sephiroth. A mother knows when her children are in love or in pain. I also knew the moment you knew yourself that he was for you. And frankly? I can't fault your choice either he's young and handsome and even more important, he can look after you. Both physically and emotionally. But I mean what I said, they need to know before the stories start.”

“I know. But how do I tell him that in order to prevent a potential war, I must marry another?”

Smiling sadly, Lucrecia could hug her child before departing one of many pearls of wisdom. 

“I don't know. However, we can only prepare for a possibility and at the moment that's all it is right now. Baby steps first then we'll worry about the breakout of conflict.”

Nodding grimly, Sephiroth made his way out of the library and back to his home. 

He has messages to send and he wasn't all too eager to send them… 

 

“This is by far, the strangest of summons we have ever had. I mean look at us? We're in the middle of a big ass hall that can and has seated the entire military of Midgar. It's downright weird for the four of us together just be sitting around. But hey, that's just my two cents on this.”

The other three certainly couldn't deny what Genesis said to be anything but true.   
Angeal had taken Zack to a local tea house in lieu of an apology when he noticed Sephiroth's hawks circling above and immediately dispatched Zack to get Cloud and rendezvous back to his location, from there they met Genesis and headed to the hall where they have been for the past hour. 

When it came to the half past mark, Sephiroth strode in with a face which could okay be described as foreboding and immediately Cloud knew something bad is about to happen. 

 

“Lord Tseng was sent here by Lord Shinra with the news that war is about to break out and that Midgar was the focal point.”

Scoffing, Genesis couldn't help but lace his next words with sarcasm.

“Right. Cos we're such a threat to the stability of the world. Who or why would start a damn war?”

“Unknown in both questions. My mother and I both agree however that the only real reason Tseng was sent here is because Rufus knows that invading Wutai would be a grave error on our part. We know Rufus merely used Tseng and used him well.”

Cloud couldn't ease the knot forming in the pit of his stomach or in his throat. The only way was to dig deeper into this spontaneous meeting. 

“I can feel it Seph. Something else happened right? What is it?”

Four pairs of eyes looked at the youngest before Sephiroth breathed deeply through his nose and responded. Knowing full well his next words would tear the young man apart. 

 

“This is merely a hypothesis as we don't have any concrete facts but apparently there is a way to stop this supposed war before it even begins. 

At that, Zack tethered onto the the best news he heard so far and prematurely jumped the gun at the same time, missing looks of trepidation shared by the other three Knights. 

“Well that's great!! I don't know about the others but I'm in no mood to fight in another war. So what is the solution?”

Looking straight at the eyes he loved so much, Sephiroth decided to treat this as a band-aid and get over with. 

“To prevent this war, I shall have to marry the Princess of Kalm.”

 

No-one dared to even breath nevermind actually saying anything. So it was surprising when Cloud broke the silence with an answer no-one was expecting to hear. Especially Sephiroth. 

“Then do it. If it means peace than it's worth looking into.”

And just as quickly as he said that, Cloud gently barged past the king and left, leaving behind a concerned lover and three very worried friends. 

It was Zack who eventually stopped gaping at what he heard and ran after his friend, a friend he has always considered to be a brother to him.   
Catching up with him, Zack yanked him backwards and wasn't at all amazed by the tears making its way down a vulnerable face. 

“Come Cloud, let's head to my place so we can talk. Just like we always do. Yeah?”

Cloud clearly thought that was a rhetorical question as no sooner had Zack say that did the man sling his arm around his shoulders and led him away. 

“You can't be serious about that Cloud. The king loves you, he'll do anything for you. So why? Why did you say that?”

It took approximately ten minutes to get Cloud calm enough for Zack to even bring up this conversation. 

Sighing heavily, Cloud merely made himself comfortable on Zack's bed and with glazed over eyes he spoke. 

“I'm nothing special Zack. I'm a commoner who struck lucky to get the position of a Knight of Midgar. I can't give him kids, my title means nothing really and we can't even publicise our relationship, not that I want to. The one thing above all else I want is for Sephiroth to be happy. I know that'll die before anything happens to him but even I can't ignore the fact that the Crescent line ends with Sephiroth. Sooner or later the other members of his family will push for an heir. I've accepted the fact and I'm prepared for the day that happens. It'll kill me but I wouldn't leave his side, even if it means me being just his Knight. That's fine by me.”

 

Zack couldn’t help but agree with what Cloud had said. It was true though, Sephiroth carried the whole future of Crescent family on his shoulders. And while his mother hadn’t put any pressure on her son to have kids, it was expected of him.  
But still, Zack knew that whatever expectations the family had for Sephiroth, the man in question would never harm Cloud in any scenario, that's one of the things Zack had made him swear before he gave his own blessing for when the two decided to date. 

Sitting down next to Cloud, Zack didn't bother trying to defend the king, not right anyway and instead pulled Cloud into his arms and held him tightly as he sobbed himself to sleep. 

 

“......Remind me to fill you in on the event that led Cloud being known as the little fury later on my King. This whole thing is a farce but still, it's absolutely absurd that you just let him walk away without doing anything. If that's the way you show your love then I don't want to know how you treat your enemies. Mind you, Taggart got off lightly, all you did was slice his arm apart. He won't be working for at least six months.”

Expecting the fallout, Angeal merely stood between the two men and wasn't surprised when Sephiroth just took the verbal licking. Mind you, he mused that the king had his own problems at the moment than dealing with a snarky Genesis. 

Looking at his King, Angeal made it easier for him. 

“Sephiroth? Go to Zack's. That's where Cloud is. You'll need to have a conversation with him should the worst happen. Yes he was the one that agreed but it doesn't necessarily mean he's not suffering.”

Without looking back, Sephiroth gave gave a nod of gratitude before he headed to Zack's. 

 

This was not going to end well.   
He can only hope that he can salvage what they had… 

 

How long has it since he last saw Cloud cry?

He was grateful to and for his Knights to know when their loyalty to one another and to their king are one in the same, so it came as a comfort when all Zack did was let Sephiroth in with one of his eyebrows raised and left with a gentle warning. 

‘make this right.’

But looking at the man curled up in the fetal position in the middle of Zack's bed, Sephiroth pondered just how exactly was he supposed to make this right, let alone attempt to.   
Inhaling and exhaling just as quickly, Sephiroth crouched so he was eye level with Cloud and tentatively stroked away blond hair from Blue eyes looking as if his world had ended, although to be fair it felt as if it had for Cloud and softly spoke. 

“I didn't know how else to report on our discussion with Tseng. It was my mother's idea that I should be one to inform you and the others regarding his visit and the reason behind it. Nevertheless, I truly am sorry that such a meeting and resolution had came to be. It was never my intention to assume that you had to consider my role and duty before your own happiness and wellbeing Cloud. I will and always have loved and love you. If this is truly what you wish for, then I shall take Tseng up on his offer if it really does come to this. However be warned Cloud, I will not forsake you out of your sense of duty to me. If you are truly setting yourself free from us then I need to know. For if this is the end? You may retire as my knight if you can no longer able to serve me as you once did. You may also stay here without ever going without food or shelter for I wouldn't throw you to live on the streets. This decision is yours and yours alone. If you need time and space to decide, I shall leave you to it.”

Just as Sephiroth was about to stand up and leave, a shaky but strong hand grabbed his wrist and that was all Sephiroth needed to sit himself by Cloud's head and allow Cloud his say. 

“I don't want this to be the end of us, I don't. But, if this war really is coming? How can I with a good conscious allow war to break out when I knew of a way to prevent it from happening? All for the sake of my feelings, love and my heart. I don't know if this rumour is true, so therefore I can't say for certain that I know my decision in regards to what you are asking of me. I do know that I love being your Knight and will continue to do so, regardless of my personal position in your life. So how about a compromise, we wait until you and her majesty get concrete proof that war is coming and go from there? That is, if that's agreeable with you?”

Sephiroth didn't have an answer for Cloud. He merely cupped Cloud's face whilst simultaneously wiping away his tears with his thumbs and kissing him with all the love, kindness and desire he could give with a single gesture. 

Reluctantly breaking away, Sephiroth merely inclined his head in approval before leaving a slighter happier and breathless Cloud behind. 

There was a lot to do with so much uncertainty around them.   
But nothing else could be done until Tseng returns to Rufus and the man himself shows himself to answer to what he brought here in their home. 

Only knowing that whatever he tells them.   
Nothing will be as it once was….. 

 

TBC


	5. Forever my knight part 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my land and my way of doing things.   
> But, it doesn't mean it's the right way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> I actually started this on Thursday, carried on on Sunday and finished it today. It's also the longest chapter so far I think. 
> 
> We are reaching the the main point of the story but there is still a lot that needs to go ahead but I'm hoping you are all enjoying this so far. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter done soon.   
> So for now, enjoy, review and read on. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight part 5.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Elena? Come, the wall of Midgar has requested that I show myself and has demanded my explanation as to why I had sent lord Tseng to her in my stead. We mustn't keep the fair lady waiting.”

Stepping into his vehicle that would take him to his yacht, Rufus stood with his arm stretched out and took his queen's hand in his own.   
The journey would take approximately three hours and the sooner he can arrange the marriage between the king of Midgar and his sister, the power he can shore up for his benefit when the time comes when war inevitably breaks.   
If the peace loving fools of the five world councils think that they can escape when conflict emerges unscathed, then they had another thing coming…

 

“So, did you manage to speak with Cloud? Or did our blond fury turn a deaf ear to you and your idiocy?”

Sephiroth barely gave any notice of Genesis and his snark. He was paying more attention to the royal guards rounding up and splitting into three groups and heading towards the Midgar entrance. 

“Genesis. Summon Angeal, Zack and Cloud and meet me at the main house. Someone has arrived.”

Without looking to see if Genesis would start an argument, Sephiroth headed to his mother's residential property and prepared himself for the sense of foreboding that had settled upon his shoulders when he saw the guards moving out. 

 

“So. He just asked you to get us, but said nothing as to why? Oh man and I had date with Aerith in half an hour.”

“Zackary, whining won't make this go any faster nor will it get you out of here.  
Just sit still and shut up.”

“Bite me Gen.”

“Enough. He's here.”

Turning around, the four Knights saw a very angry Sephiroth almost charging towards them. And judging by the way that he had hold of his sword, he was looking for blood. 

“We have guest. Shinra has made his arrival. Angeal? I want you and Zack to guard his yacht and keep his guards away from the town. They have a habit of running amok and causing unnecessary stress and worry. Cloud? You and Genesis will be coming with me into the meeting. He's requested an audience with my mother but I will not allow him to manipulate the situation for his gain.”

Nodding in confirmation, the five split up into their respective assigned orders and headed out. 

Walking down the roads, Cloud has never seen his King so tense, even during war times. When small skirmishes hit the small towns on their borders and threatened to grow, even then, Sephiroth merely ordered the disruption to desist calmly but still with an air of power that made him the king of his people. Even with the power and wealth he has, he never placed himself in a higher authority. Everyone genuinely loves him. 

But now, for Cloud it was like looking at a completely different person. A person he didn't really know. 

“Cloud? I'm fine. I can feel your apprehension rolling off you like waves. I'm merely concerned as to what Rufus is plotting. Please do not concern yourself about me.”

“With all due respect my King. As your Knight it's my duty to be concerned about you. Both physically and emotionally. I am your sword and shield and I will die before any harm came to you, my fellow Knights and the people of Midgar.”

Scoffing without malice, Genesis gently pulled Cloud into a warm one armed hug and carried on walking, all the while noticing how much tenser Sephiroth seemed to be getting. Before Sephiroth could even order them to remain alert, the pair disengaged from each other and immediately had their swords out and immediately had Rufus’s personal guards throats touching their blades, cold and waiting. 

 

“How lovely. The Kalm turks have come to provide us with bait. How do you wish to proceed here?”

Rufus merely smirked but kept his attention to Sephiroth who was approaching Genesis and spoke softly. 

“Genesis, Cloud sheath your blades. We need not spill blood unnecessary. Lord Shinra? I suggest you call off your guard dogs, lest they get put down.”

“I find this oddly amusing your majesty. Nevertheless I don't wish to cause offence. Reno? Rude? Stand down, the Knights aren't worth the effort.”

Hearing that, Genesis summoned fire to his sword and was about to unleash the flames but was stopped as Cloud stabbed one of his swords into the ground, freezing the path, their feet and the walls. 

“Cloud. It's fine, Rufus? If you insist on insulting my Knights, be warned that a threat of war will be the least of your worries. I'm not so soft that I won't bring war to you.”

Turning towards his Knight, Sephiroth took Cloud's hand, removing the sword from the ground and turned to the hall where his mother was watching with concern and anger. By Rufus’s side however, Elena merely smirked before her husband took her hand and led the pair inside, only stopping midway to greet Lucrecia. Genesis only stayed behind enough to thaw the ice Cloud summoned and allowed himself and the turks ability to move. Of course, Reno had something to say about it. 

 

“You are just as hot-headed as I remember you to be Genesis. It's getting old.”

Genesis merely flipped him the middle finger before walking away with a snarky remark. 

“And yet, the only reason you still have hair on your head is because my King commands it. Can't say the same about Shinra.”

 

Sitting down, Sephiroth gave his hand to his mother who took it without word and sat down herself. With Genesis and Cloud standing on either side of them, Sephiroth waited until Rufus, Elena and the turks were situated before the former head of the Crescent house spoke with very thinly veiled anger. 

“I do not approve or appreciate you sending lord Tseng here to be your simple errand boy. Pull another stunt like that Rufus and my son will be the least of your worries. Is that clear?”

“I apologise. That wasn't my attention for you to misconstrued my idea. He was possibly the only one that you would have taken seriously enough for you to invite me here. I mean it with the utmost sincerity that I mean no offense, nor do I mean to insult you.”

Though saying all that, Rufus did not look the least bit sorry. If anything, he seemed a little too pleased that he managed to rile up the impenetrable wall of Midgar. A look that Cloud wasn't impressed with and immediately did something about it.   
Moving away from Lucrecia’s side, Cloud wrapped his hand in ice which caused the table to freeze instantly and Rufus’s hands also, considering he had placed them down as if he owned the furniture. Genesis merely hummed in amusement while Sephiroth raised one of his eyebrows before he spoke. 

“Cloud? To what do you think you are doing?”

Cloud didn't answer, instead he kept the ice flowing until the whole of the large table, the chair's legs one which everyone was sitting on immediately froze, causing icicles to to hang off the chair and the ceiling. 

“Master Cloud? Enough now. I'm well aware of what Rufus is doing, he's inciting trouble for his amusement.Please don't cause any more trouble than what he's worth.”

However, even Lucrecia's words didn't seem to be getting through. Eventually, Genesis gently pulled Cloud completely away from the table and left with his student in his arms. All the while ignoring the look that Reno was sending him. Once the doors closed, Sephiroth turned and raising his hand, with a delicate swish the table was instantly thawed, leaving a puddle behind. 

“I will not make excuses for my knight or his actions. You are still pushing it Rufus. Not even holding a high position seems to have dulled your immaturity. Now to matters at hand. This marriage farce is a joke. I have no intention of marrying anyone anytime soon, least of all your sister. If I were to marry, it shouldn't be any of your business.”

Smiling, Rufus didn't seem at all ashamed of his actions, if anything it was as if Sephiroth and the others were playing into his terms. Straightening up, Rufus ignored the still wet table and placing his interlocked hands, he spoke. 

“That's quite alright. It's always a pleasure and amusement to see magic up close and especially from someone as talented as your Knights. Young master Cloud is definitely a genius, that's truly a gifted sword you have. My sending of Tseng to you was anything short of a game I assure you. There is a general consensus that your power is waning especially in the view of the people of corel. They need a strong shoreline than what they already possess and that includes a strong front from Midgar. There is also talks of a coup de tá. Not to mention the assassin that harmed your Knight. It's only a matter of time before these minor infractions become more coordinated.”

“I know of nothing about those infractions. However, what coup are you referring to? I know my army and my Knights are loyal to me, my mother and the people. Rufus? if you are sowing poison here, I will not hesitate to use force against you.”

As if proving his point, Sephiroth with the grace of a dancer, removed Masamune from his side, sheath still on and pointed it straight into Rufus’s face, the very tip of the weapon inches away from his nose. Undeterred by the threat of his life, Rufus with all his arrogance, pushed the blade away and carried on speaking.

“You aren't so blind that you cannot see the consequences of your stubbornness. It's the King's duty to maintain a strong head of state. I'm painfully aware of how loyal this land is to its monarch, but you shouldn't be surprised if sweet nothings are poured into their ears. I have brought princess Cissnei with me. She's still at the yacht. Please? Won't you meet her? Just to be polite?”

Looking sideways at his mother, Lucrecia merely nodded in silent confirmation and the pair headed to the door, only stopping midway to see if Rufus was coming or not. Judging by the way he was whispering in his wife's ear, it seemed as though they were expecting him to decline. 

 

Genesis was having a somewhat difficult task of getting Cloud to calm down and speak to him.  
It's not unheard of for true magic wielders to have what's now known as blackouts. They use too much energy all too suddenly that everything around them fades away. Almost all magic casters go through this, that's why the most experienced Knights take on an apprentice that would eventually join their fold, Angeal took on Zack and Genesis took Cloud. He had only seen Cloud like this only once right at the beginning of his training. 

He had completed the course when a dragon headed into the woods they were training in. Cloud erected a ice barrier to contain the battle and Genesis took on the beast. When the dragon was slayed however, Genesis noticed that the surrounding temperature kept plummeting til it eventually began to snow. It took Genesis ten minutes to get Cloud to stop but by then the damage was done. The trees were solid blocks of ice and Cloud collapsed in over exertion. He had remained in a deep sleep like trance for three days. Genesis knew that this incident wasn't as severe as that but it was worrying enough that not even the king could get through. 

 

Before Genesis could try and help his student and friend however, Sephiroth, followed by his mother and their guest left the main hall and with a silent nod of command, the king made his way to the coastline whilst silently ordering Genesis to see to Cloud in any way he could. 

Walking silently behind everyone, Genesis kept a steady eye on Cloud, noticing that he was unconsciously clenching his jaw. Taking a shaky breath, Genesis gently pulled Cloud by his side without warning and softly spoke into his ear, well aware that Rufus’s guards were secretly watching them, no doubt on Rufus’s order.

“Cloud. You need to collect yourself now, otherwise you risk a burnout. To which none of us would want to happen. Least of all our fair King. Come little fury, talk to me. Let me help you. Let me give you calm.”

Glancing sideways and seeing only concern and worry in Genesis’s eyes, Cloud took a weary breath before he spoke. Knowing exactly what Genesis was worried about. It’s common knowledge that those gifted with magic are subjected to burnouts. In essence, burnouts are when a user doesn’t take a breath or time in between magic casting and literally burns away all their inner energy. Best case scenario? The caster sleeps off the effect until they are able to replenish their energy. The worse case? The caster goes into a catatonic state. No-one knowing if or when that person will wake up. If they did show signs of waking, that is.. 

“I don't know what happened. It's like I was listening to static the way Sephiroth and lady Lucrecia was speaking. I could hear them but it was so far away. Gen? Am I losing my mind?”

Smiling sadly, Genesis couldn't care less about the turks and immediately pulled Cloud into his arms and eased another known fear. There were vicious rumours at the beginning of magic users existence that those being born with this amazing gift were cursed and that they were abnormal. The myths were naturally dismissed as old wives tales but the fear about them still persisted, especially when there's not many casters around. 

“Not at all Cloud. You just need to learn some self control in regards to your power. We magic holders have a well of power and sometimes we tend to tap into it more than necessary. I for one tend to do so often and Angeal is the one who had to ground me. I know what it's like to feel the surge of power flowing through you however, you mustn't let it control you. When this is over, i'll teach you some techniques to help. If that is what you wish.”

Cloud didn't answer, he just lent more into Genesis’s arms and the response he got was all the confirmation he needed that Genesis understood him. He merely chuckled lightly before he placed his lips against his temple and began to mutter his favourite poem. 

“Your Knights are very close your majesty. Is there any concerns that their loyalty to each other may overrule that they have for you?”

It was a simple inquiry but one that was loaded with implications far outreaching. Feeling his mother's hand grip his bicep firmly in a silent warning, Sephiroth patted the fingers around his arm before he smiled like a predator at Rufus and responded. 

“Not at all. On the contrary it's this closeness that makes them and their skills legendary. They are one, coordinated force and their comradeship is what's the most powerful thing they have. I trust that they watch each other when I'm unable to. Their strength is in unity. I wonder if you are brave enough to test that theory out.”

Beside him, Lucrecia merely laughed softly while carrying on walking, not at all caring one bit of the looks on Rufus’s and Elena’s faces. They were playing a game and weren't anticipating Sephiroth to match their wit.   
This visit was certainly proving to be exciting….. 

 

On the other side at the coast however, Angeal and Zack were not enjoying themselves at all.   
Princess Cissnei was indeed a looker which didn't help when her soft spoken words were making some of the guards trying and ultimately failing in making moves on her. While trying to contain the men and their inappropriate crushes, Angeal noticed the arrival of his King and immediately he whistled louder than needed and the guards dropped into order. 

“My. So this is what king Sephiroth looks like in person? He's certainly pleasing to the eye.”

Just about containing his gag reflex, Zack smiled uneasily when he immediately saw how ill looking Cloud was. Before he could even move however, Genesis saw his intention and gently shook his head in a negative gesture, knowing that Zack would come over once their duties were done. Right now they had more pressing matters at hand, such as Cissnei making bedroom eyes at a clearly uninterested Sephiroth. 

“Your majesty. Allow me to introduce to you princess Cissnei. My little sister and second to the throne. Cissnei? May I introduce to you the most powerful and important man on this side of the planet, his majesty king Sephiroth of the Crescent house, his mother, Lady Lucrecia and his two Knights, Genesis and Cloud.”

Smiling softly, Cissnei bowed with grace before she spoke. 

“My King. I do hope you are well. My utmost apologies if my brother caused you trouble.”

Letting his mother step away, Sephiroth took hold of her hand, bestowed a kiss to her knuckles and spoke, all the while keeping hold of her hand, as custom of respect. 

“Your highness. It's a pleasure to meet you also. Your brother certainly didn't help himself or the matters at hand but it's nothing I couldn't handle or tolerate. Please, allow me to show you around the town.”

Nodding in agreement, Cissnei allowed Sephiroth to led the way. Not however without a request. 

“Will your Knights be attending? I certainly wouldn't want to be pushy but I don't think they would like to attend such an intimate tour, especially considering the circumstances of which I'm here. But of course it's your choice.”

Looking at his Knight's, especially Cloud who has yet to regain his senses, Sephiroth was about to speak up when Lucrecia made a compromise instead. 

“Princess Cissnei. How about I join you two instead? I hardly spend any time with my son, busy as we both are. Furthermore, I understand the precarious situation better and I can make myself scarce. Not only that but I'm just as protective as his Knight's.”

Smiling in acceptance, Cissnei gestured that Sephiroth and Lucrecia to led the way, while Rufus helps Elena back onto the yacht, getting in one more jab before departing. 

“I see that Sephiroth has hit it off almost immediately with Cissnei. It's a given that by tonight, well, I will have a future brother in law.”

And with that scathing remark, Rufus disappeared in his boat with a order for Reno and Rude to stand guard until Cissnei returns. 

Finding a quiet spot by the port, Angeal gestured with his thumb for them to sit down and get their bearings. This has been nothing short of a weird and crazy day, perhaps just being around familiarity will ease some of their discomfort. Especially if Sephiroth becomes surprisingly lured by the Princess. 

Moving both himself and Cloud, Genesis was acutely aware of the worry radiating from Zack. Ignoring the young man for now, Genesis gently placed Cloud down to the ground where he leant against a post and crouching down, pushed away blond hair before he spoke. 

“Are you feeling anymore centered yet? You seem calmer but I could be mistaken.”

Smiling slightly, Cloud just closed his eyes and allowed the sea breeze to flow over him. Angeal, having seen the zoned out appearance, stepped forward and spoke softly. 

“Did something happen at the meeting?”

“Unfortunately yes. Rufus was trying to instigate a petty squabble and Cloud here froze the place.”

Realisation hit Angeal and immediately he frowned before he spoke again. 

“Did he burnout or blackout?”

“Not yet. He seemed to have a little trouble focusing on Sephiroth's voice and lady Lucrecia too. I managed to get him back and this is the result. If anything? He's a little tired. He should be fine, so long as those morons remember their place and are aware of where they are.”

Zack, having stood near enough to overhear, turned around and wasn't surprised when Reno approached him. He and Reno had a somewhat friendly relationship, no hostility but certainly not warm in their approach to one another. 

“What did you two and Lord Rufus do in the hall Reno? This isn't the usual bullshit that you guys love to do, if anything else happened you need to tell me. Especially if it concerns Cloud and my King.”

Looking down at the two Knights on the floor and the one standing guard with indifference, Reno looked backwards at the yacht before he responded. 

“Nothing at all really. It was all Lord Rufus’s doing, he was antagonising the king in hoping to get a raise out of him. I didn't think he was aware that Cloud would react to it, especially so violently. I was merely there doing my duty. Relax Fair, you'll go grey with worry.”

He may have tried to ease the tension in the air, but even Reno's joke fell flat. Zack merely rolled his shoulders before he two got closer and saw that not only did Cloud lose his complexion, he was also sweating somewhat heavily. It certainly didn't help stem his panic, especially seeing as how they were at the coast where it's perpetually windy and the air alone was cool to the skin. 

“Angeal? Maybe we should take Cloud back home. He doesn't look good and being around these guys won't help either.”

Sighing lightly, Angeal turned to Zack and spoke, all the while keeping his right hand on Cloud's forehead gauging his temperature. 

“No, not yet anyway. We need to stay here and keep an eye on them. They are the guest and as such we have a duty to oversee their protection. Cloud isn't in any immediate danger and his energy levels have stabilised. He is fine where he is. Let's not jump the gun unnecessary and create a situation out of nothing. It's alright Zack.”

Huffing, Zack walked away from the trio and stared out to the sea. He understood what and where Angeal was coming from, but he couldn't compartmentalise like Angeal and Genesis could, especially when it concerns Cloud. He didn't know how Angeal handles this when Genesis gets into trouble or is wounded. Considering that the two were childhood friends like he and Cloud were. It always amazed him how stoic Angeal always seem to be so smooth in the face of turmoil. He will always have his respect. 

 

If one thing came out of this meeting, Lucrecia knew of one simple truth, Cissnei was a black widow and a skilful one at that.   
She knew all the correct nuances and how to appropriate responses to anything asked of her. She did not like this, not one bit. 

“So how does it feel to have such a strong city in your grip?”

Looking over at a nearby shop and waving hello to the owner, Sephiroth smiled softly before he spoke. 

“It's very rewarding. To have an entire land who admire and respect me? Well there isn't anything like it. But I wouldn't take advantage of my situation. The day a ruler becomes drowned in his power is the day that man becomes a tyrant and leads to his demise.”

Laughing softly, Cissnei grabbed hold of Sephiroth's bicep a little bit tighter all the while being blissfully ignorant of the way Sephiroth tensed slightly and of the way that Lucrecia frowned. 

This is not looking promising, especially for Cloud and her son's future…… 

 

 

“Hmm. You seem to have regained all of your energy. Are you feeling better now? You had Genesis and Angeal worried and that's not an easy thing to do, especially with Angeal.”

 

The day went on without any other incidents and the Lord of Kalm and his group left with promise of returning. That left Sephiroth to spend the remainder of the evening with his lover. Currently Cloud was lying on his chest as Sephiroth straddled his thighs while placing butterfly kisses from the base of his spine to the junction of his neck.   
Shifting slightly as his arousal went up a notch, Cloud turned around so that he was face to face with his King and immediately looped his arms around his neck and brought him closer and spoke against his lips, every so often latching his teeth onto Sephiroth's lower lip. 

“I'm fine and I'm sorry for not hearing you or lady Lucrecia. I didn't mean to cause any trouble or problems. I felt a little disorientated for a while but it's gone now. How did your discussion with princess Cissnei go?”

Humming in the back of his throat, Sephiroth licked the top lip of Cloud's before delving into his mouth and only when he had Cloud panting did he answer. 

“Fine. And I expected it to be so. But I'm not interested in princess Cissnei or her and her family's schemes. I know what they're after and I won't be used in either capacity. For now I'm more interested in this Knight’s body.”

Laughing softly before Sephiroth placed his own arousal against his body which caused his laugh to turn into a prolonged moan, Cloud merely opened his legs wider and accepted the thrust of Sephiroth entering his body as he allowed himself to blank out everything once again. 

 

“Your being unnaturally forceful today. Is there something going on beside the king and Cloud?”

Getting off Angeal's lap while Laughing softly, Genesis latched his lips against Angeal's throat and added to the lovebites already adorning his neck before he spoke against the warm skin, all the while his nails digging gently into sweaty pectorals and nipples. 

“Nothing is going on, I just wanted more than what I normally have, that's all. Although I can't say without lying that i'm wondering about those two, especially with Rufus digging in his claws and reaching out to reaffirm his ties and shore up his power and confirm his status as one of the five leaders of this world. I have a deep sense that maybe this time? Sephiroth and his stubbornness may be pushed aside and he'll have to accept their way of doing. I can only hope that we can pick up the pieces of the fallout afterwards. And that Cloud can ride out this storm.”

Grunting in agreement Angeal gently rolled over to his side taking Genesis with him and once he was settled, Angeal ran his large hands up and down Genesis thighs before he spoke. 

“I know what you mean. However, this is all speculation and there is no real sign of battles. If war does indeed break and Sephiroth has no choice but to unite with Kalm? Well we have to do what we can for both Sephiroth and Cloud. That's all we can do.”

 

Nodding in reluctant acceptance, Genesis merely curled into Angeal's arms, Genesis gave into his exhaustion. Tomorrow they can deal with the problems of today. 

 

“I've done as you asked and king Sephiroth seems to approve of me. May I please be excused from ongoing meeting?”

“Absolutely not. You will marry the king and you will be the bridge of Kalm and Midgar. Is that clear, Cissnei?”

Nodding grimly, Cissnei was dismissed and walked slowly to her room. She knew what he meant and also knew that this was necessary for her people and their way of life. But, she knew that Sephiroth's heart belongs to someone else, someone who she'll have to break in order to do what must be done. 

She can only hope that this person, whoever it is can forgive what she must do…… 

 

TBC.


	6. Forever my knight part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!! 
> 
> I'm still around although I've been busy. 
> 
> I have actually had this done a while back and planned to post this and the next chapter up together... But the muse is misbehaving and I have regrettably stalled. Nevertheless I will push ahead and get it down. 
> 
> This ends on a cliffhanger but the questions raised will get answered.   
> Thanks for your patience, comments and kudos, this hasn't been forgotten... Just pushed aside temporarily. 
> 
> Thanks again, enjoy and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> ^_^

Forever my knight part 6.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

 

This isn't how they imagined the next following days to be, especially after a few days of quiet.   
Word had gotten around that the Lord and the Princess of Kalm had visited Midgar and that despite the dramatics, went off without a hitch. So it was a shock when a rogue army was spotted outside of a neighbouring village and was heading straight into the land of Midgar with no show of signs of slowing or stopping. 

 

unsheathing his weapon, the body breaking buster sword, Angeal calmly walked to the edge of the cliff, stabbed his blade into the soft earth and raising his hand, casted a barrier strong enough that it surrounded not only his position, but the area leading up to and inside where the main entrance to his home is. Soon enough, the sky tinged orange as the magic hit the atmosphere and lowering his hand, Angeal waited until the enemy made their presence known and revealed their intentions. 

 

“This is way too obvious. This happening right after lord Rufus talks about war being inevitable? This is way too fishy to be a coincidence of any kind. My King, what do you think?”

Looking up at the sky and seeing the barrier pulsating with energy and power, Sephiroth turned around to Zack and Aerith, who was called here to aid his mother and spoke. 

“Agreed. However, we also cannot rule out that what Shinra said to be false. Right now the enemy has made no mention of the purpose as to why there are here and retaliating first without reason is a sure way to secure our defeat. We must wait and see who's will breaks first, ours or theirs.”

Frowning softly, Sephiroth returned his attention back to the sky and immediately he was drawn to the patterns being emitted by the magic. The barrier was creating lightning streaks across it's surface and Sephiroth could only surmise that an assault has taken place. And judging by the way he felt Zack tense beside him? He wasn't imagining it either. 

Having enough of the tense and rightfully so silence, Zack decided to break it, if only temporarily to ease Aerith's fear. 

“Wonder what Genesis and Cloud are doing now. No doubt there on duty too but to be honest? I haven't actually seen them since you summoned me here.”

Smiling in acceptance of Zack's carefree behaviour, especially in such circumstances, Sephiroth indulged him a little, not completely focused on the incoming battles but not unfocused on what's around him. 

“Genesis is at the main gate with the royal guards. They are holding the perimeter and will be the last line of defence in case Angeal fails. Not that it's a guarantee, Angeal and his abilities are above any enemies. And Cloud? He's by the main wall, stationed directly between Angeal And Genesis. If the enemy some how do manage to get by Angeal? They'll have to go through Cloud and that's not an easy feat, especially as Cloud has booby-trapped himself and his position. You are here in the event of a worst case scenario and will be leading the evacuation of my family away from the city. I'm depending on you to keep my mother safe. I will stay here and defend the palace for as long as it takes to ensure that you and the townspeople, as well as the other Knights survive.”

Grimacing with the prospect that the worst could actually happen, Zack rolled his shoulders before he pulled his broadsword away and stood in a rest state with his sword in front and both hands resting on the hilt. He was as prepared as they could be. No sooner had he mentally prepared himself however, smoke rising above the barrier had Sephiroth immediately tensing and barking out orders to the guards below. 

“MEN, STAND YOUR GROUND. DO NOT LET THEM IN!!”

A chorus of yes sirs rose up to where they stood up on the balcony and as the chaos laid ahead of them, Zack spared a little bit of time to pray that Angeal, Genesis and Cloud were holding their own respective fronts and that he'll see them again unscathed. 

 

 

He had never experienced combat as brutish as this before.   
Angeal held his position for close to an hour before the catapults lined up and immediately dragons were launched into the air, Angeal had just enough time to bark at the men to brace themselves for impact before he was knocked off his feet by a dragon who grabbed hold of his sword like a chew toy and flung it and it's wielder to the nearby forest. 

Grunting as reality kicked back in, Angeal was immediately met with the harsh truth that not only did he land a quarter of a mile away from his original position, he was impaled by nearby trees that had not taken lightly to him being thrown by them. 

Hearing a twig snap, Angeal got himself as ready as he could when a face popped up he wasn't expecting to see. 

“Master Angeal. Thank the deities above!! We couldn't find you anywhere near the main cliff. Stay still while I heal you.”

“.....Kunsel?.... Not that I'm ungrateful to see you but what are you doing here? You were supposed to be helping Cloud.”

Smiling softly, Kunsel didn't stop what he was doing, he just kept digging around his bag for the magic spheres and potions and only when he began removing the wood in Angeal's body did he respond. 

“I was and still am master. But to be fair, master Cloud didn't seem to need any assistance from us, as soon as some of the dragons and soldiers broke through, master Cloud entered the battle head on. I have never seen so much water and ice in my entire life. He froze five dragons strait of the bat and created a tsunami that doused the flames immediately. The waves themselves acted as a barrier and he ordered five of us to head here. He ordered me to lead the team. Now this might sting a little.”

Without waiting, Angeal braced himself while Kunsel pulled out a rather large piece of wood from his calf and immediately felt Kunsel apply pressure to the wound. He merely smiled softly while Kunsel kept working and knew why Cloud had chosen Kunsel for this. 

Kunsel was one of the main commanders of the royal guards and immediately became fast friends with Zack. The pair caused mischief wherever they went but it wasn't anything that could cause problems. Kunsel himself was in line to becoming a Knight when Cloud displayed an affinity with the magic arts, a trait that Kunsel didn't have. Kunsel was however capable of drawing power but not that much and so was given a lead role within the guard, a role he took seriously. He eventually met Cloud and he immediately saw why he was chosen and held no ill will against the blond, in fact he became just as close to Cloud as he was to Zack, which helped when someone had to deal with them being mischievous. 

Tying up the last bandage, Kunsel eased Angeal up into a sitting position before he spoke again. 

“We can't leave the area at the moment, the enemy is in the city but without the trees as camouflage? We can't make a distraction or set up an ambush. On top of that you are not fit enough to fight master Angeal. Master Cloud orders were to gather the wounded and standby until he is able to make his way over. For now? We'll have to stay put and hope that the others can handle this.”

“I agree. However, don't worry Kunsel. I know exactly what Genesis, Cloud and Zack are capable of. On top of that, the king is a fierce warrior himself and his mother is just as capable. This little skirmish will be done sooner than expected.”

Nodding in utmost confidence in what Angeal said, Kunsel merely repacked his supplies before he made himself a little bit comfortable until backup arrives. 

 

Decapitating the last enemy that came his way, Genesis grunted as he sat down on a piece of wall that fell during the assault and calmed his breathing down. The initial stages of this conflict wasn't anything spectacular, it was the sheer number of enemies that caused the main problem. Wincing at the long, deep but non life threatening cut in his waist from the hip down to his thigh, Genesis gathered up his energy levels and immediately began to heal himself just as another five enemies made their way over. 

“Oh, for crying out loud!!! Don't you guys get tired of getting yourselves killed?!!!”

Charging straight ahead undeterred by Genesis and his outburst, the enemy soldiers raised their blades and immediately they were frozen solid. Genesis turned around and immediately saw a bloody but still alive Cloud run over to his side and without even waiting, began casting a high level healing spell on Genesis. 

“Sorry it took me so long to get here Gen. The damn dragons had sprawn abilities. As soon as the kill blow landed, immediately the corpse erupted and created fires that just kept burning. I may have frozen the left wing of the palace entirely. Are you alright?”

Huffing slightly, Genesis leaned completely back against the wall while he watched Cloud's spell doing its work. Only when Cloud's breathing became somewhat laboured did Genesis see that he wasn't the only one who had a rough time of it. 

“Little fury, your hurt aren't you? You need not concern yourself with me. I am more than capable of healing this myself. What happened to you?”

Cloud didn't answer and clearly had no intention to, so Genesis gently pulled Cloud's zip down, having seen the burned fabric and immediately grimaced at the state of Cloud's torso. From his left pectoral to the right hipbone, Cloud had at least a second degree burn as well as a deep claw scratch down his right cheek. Hissing slightly when Genesis's fingers traced his face, Cloud spoke. 

“The dragons had kids. They didn't appreciate when their parents were slaughtered and immediately took their revenge. I got a little careless, that's all. This was coordinated Gen, it wasn't a lucky break, this was planned. Especially when it seemed so sloppy in the beginning.”

“I agree. And what of Angeal? The fact that you got caught in the battle must mean that Angeal couldn't hold the front.”

Smiling softly, Cloud applied more power and softly apologised when Genesis whined in pain before he spoke. 

“He's fine, I sent Kunsel and four other healers to the cliff. I also sent a sensory bird and recorded what has happened there. Angeal got hurt when he was thrown into the forest but Kunsel found him and treated his injuries. The unit he was with have also been treated, although there were casualties. I don't know the exact number. I'm heading out there now, just give me a minute to help you and then you need to rendezvous with Zack and the king. There's still fighting going on. Once I have shored up the defence there, I will meet up with you.”

“Absolutely not Cloud!! You are more grievously injured than me. Besides, Angeal is my partner and it's my duty to see to him.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Cloud raised his hands once he was finished with healing Genesis before he counted his argument with one of his own. 

“I am defence in the Knights structure. I have offensive capabilities but my primary function is to guard and as such, i'm more suited to the task at hand. I promise you Gen, i'll get Angeal back to you safely. Even if it means I don't.”

Zipping up Cloud's top gently, Genesis frowned hard before he got up and made his way to Sephiroth's position. Not however without giving Cloud one more order before he too set off. 

“Find Angeal. Bring him to me and yourself. I want to have both of you by my side again.”

Nodding in response, Cloud grunted as he got up and immediately ran out to Angeal's and Kunsel’s last known sighting. 

 

“Damn it Zack hold still!! It's bad enough that you made such a foolhardy error but please allow me to help you!!”

Laughing forcefully, Zack merely turned his face sideways so Aerith can heal his injuries without problems. 

The precautionary evacuation was going smoothly until the enemies began hurling explosives at them. Zack had held them off until he was outnumbered at the flank and decided to dive straight into the enemy's below him. He summoned a tornado that blew the forces back but not before he got rammed into a broken pillar, resulting in his wrist breaking and the cut to his face. However, he held the ground as much as he could before Lucrecia came in and drawing out her thin but deadly daggers, did she cut the numbers down until Sephiroth emerged and dealt with the rest. 

“Your lucky this wasn't deep, otherwise you'll have a nice scar on your cheek there. And that's the last of that cut .”

“I don't know, I think a scar would look pretty awesome. What do you think Seph?”

 

“....Your majesty?”

Looking away from his broken house to Aerith's concerned voice, Sephiroth was about to speak when Genesis came near limping over and immediately Sephiroth was by his side and helped him sit down. 

“Damn Gen. You look like crap. You ok?”

Snorting at Zack and his dramatic vocabulary Genesis looked at Sephiroth and his deep setting frown before he spoke. 

“I'm fine Zack, nothing a good night sleep and a warm bath can't fix. Sephiroth? What has you so troubled? If you are thinking this has something to do with Shinra then we can discuss this once Angeal and Cloud return.”

At the mentioning of his lover and his friend, Sephiroth merely placed his hand on Genesis's face and gently stroking away sweat damp hair, Sephiroth immediately saw worry and pain in his eyes. Worry and pain that he knew wasn't for his own state of being. 

“What happened to Angeal and Cloud?”

“I don't know the whole details. But according to Cloud the enemy threw dragons at them and Angeal took a hit. Cloud himself has suffered burns but he's on his way to bringing back Angeal.”

However not long after speaking, did Genesis and Sephiroth get an answer to their unspoken wishes that the pair hurry and return to them. 

“He already has.”

Turning immediately, Zack, Aerith, Sephiroth and Genesis were immediately relieved and scared when the men in question came over.   
Sephiroth and Zack, being the only mobile men around instantly got up and helped Cloud get Angeal settled down beside Aerith who immediately began to help heal the reopened wounds on Angeal. Sephiroth, who cast a critical eye on Cloud, immediately pulled the man into his arms and murmured softly. 

“Are you alright?”

Grunting in confirmation, Cloud was about to speak up when he felt the last of his strength fade away and sunk to the ground but not before Sephiroth bent down, captured his legs into a bridal carry and eased him down on the remainder of his couch. Removing Cloud's top and harness, Sephiroth grimaced at the burns before he began to wash them with some nearby water and spoke. 

“You don't do anything by halves, do you Cloud? Nevertheless I'm grateful to you.”

Looking up and seeing Cloud falling asleep, Sephiroth gave a small smile before he saw Zack and Genesis fumbling over Angeal and not giving Aerith some space. 

“Zack? Genesis? Allow lady Gainsborough to work in peace. Angeal will be fine.”

Knowing that another argument was about to break out, Angeal merely raised both of his hands which Zack and Genesis immediately took and softly spoke. 

“His majesty is correct. I'm a bit sore and disorientated from the healing spells and of the walk to get here. If it weren't for Cloud and Kunsel’s intervention I wouldn't be so fortunate. Kunsel is on his way to the barracks and is rounding up the troops. Let's just breath while we still can and then we can form search parties for the wounded, the dead and the enemy.”

And with that, Angeal allowed himself to get some semblance of rest while the others tended to themselves and each other. The short lived conflict made its scars, now they'll have to pick up the pieces and fix what's needed. 

 

The cautionary cleanup and repairs were continually interrupted by hidden enemies and enemy traps being found. Angeal and Cloud, who had rested just enough to help the town with this crisis, were heading to the main gate to repair the hinges when the gate was breached when they found the leader of the assault and brought him to Sephiroth's current location at the main town hall where the tunnels leading to the evacuation site were situated. 

Sephiroth, looking over the maps that his men had detailed with damage reports and the number of fatalities, both of his own men and that of the enemy, looked up at the door upon hearing a disturbance coming from the opposite side. 

“Unhand me you glorified puppets!! You are nothing but cannon fodder and I shall have your throats for this!!!”

Laughing in the ridiculousness of the situation, Kunsel relaxed against the table and spoke. 

“Someone doesn't sound too happy. And who exactly is he calling glorified puppets here?”

Before Sephiroth could even speak, the doors opened and in came Angeal and Cloud along with the clearly unhappy prisoner. Judging by his apparel and his weaponry, Sephiroth immediately knew that he was of the enemy that attacked. 

With a wave of his hand, the guards immediately raised their respective weapons and watched as Kunsel kicked over a chair which Angeal placed the still struggling man on and with another guard, began to tie the man up while Cloud took his weapons, and with his own, placed them on the table where Sephiroth was and sat down in the chair that Sephiroth had vacated while the king in question came over to Angeal who immediately gave his report. 

 

“Found him by the gates. He was preparing for a last ditch assault when Cloud and I came across him. I doubt he was aware that his attempt was on the Knights when he began. He's only now just realised who we were. Needless to say, he isn't very happy with the situation, he clearly thought he would go down in a blaze of glory of some kind.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Sephiroth placed his foot directly in between the man's spread legs, perilously close to his manhood and spoke in a low timber, barely containing his anger that he and his people had gone through all so suddenly. 

“Why did you and your fellow men attack Midgar?”

Looking up at the fierce king, the rogue army man merely turned away. A big mistake, as no sooner did he face the opposite wall in an act of defiance, did Sephiroth non too gently slap the man across the face,the sound echoing through the silent hall, causing him a split lip before he grabbed his face and pulled him closer. All the while the rope cutting into his skin. 

“I don't make a habit of repeating myself.”

Raging at the treatment silently, the man began to speak through gritted teeth. 

“My name is Blake and this is only the beginning. For too long the great five have swung their might and power and have pushed the small lands aside. But this is the last time. We will rise up and we will have your head and those of your Knights. The glorified puppets that you command are nothing as to what's ahead.”

Looking at Angeal and seeing clear bemusement on his face, Sephiroth kicked the chair backwards, causing the man, now known as Blake, to fall and knock himself out due to the force of his head hitting the floor beneath him. Two guards stepped forward and took both Blake and the chair away and into the prison cell to await further investigation. Turning back to the table and the various maps, Sephiroth pulled up an exhausted Cloud, retook his chair and pulling another one closer with his foot, sat Cloud down on his lap and used the spare chair as a footrest for his feet. Angeal stood directly next to Kunsel and waited for Sephiroth to speak. 

 

“That so called declaration sounded all too well rehearsed to be a stand alone attack. He is merely being used. And the men he was with? They too weren't coordinated in their approach. Looking at the other military organisation, they have structure and training, these men marched in with little thought and strategy. Their fate was sealed but they carried on despite the immediate losses they sustained. They've been manipulated and I want to know by who.”

 

Hearing the implications, Angeal folded his arms across his broad chest and with a slight frown spoke. 

“We were all thinking the same thing, but at the time it was mere conjecture. However this proves it. What would you have us do? We simply can't start pointing fingers at anyone. We all thought that this coincides with what lord Shinra had mentioned. Would he do something so malicious as this?”

Glancing down to the now fast asleep Cloud, Sephiroth absentmindedly brushed away his hair and spoke. 

“I don't know right now. I don't even know if Blake was aware of him being used. Have lady Gainsborough make a truth serum and administer it to Blake. I want the truth and I want it now. Have Zack interrogate the prisoner, seeing as how he's way too friendly to be seen as the enemy. He may let his guard down.”

Smiling softly, Angeal extended his hand which Sephiroth knew the meaning of. Sitting up, Sephiroth passed over a still slumbering Cloud to Angeal, who easily rearranged the young man so he was carrying him piggy back style while Kunsel grabbed his main sword and carefully placed it back into it harness.

“Take him to my mother, she's been expecting him for a while now. Genesis isn't best pleased that he's been put on bedrest so having Cloud as company should please the man. Once Cloud has been settled, grab something to eat and get Zack to lady Gainsborough as soon as possible.”

Nodding in confirmation, Angeal left with his cargo. Leaving behind a clearly frustrated king who wanted to be active and not looking through mountains of paperwork. 

 

“I'm just saying that there are better ways to get someone to open up than drugging them. Then again, if Sephiroth couldn't intimidate the man into submission then I reckon drugs will work.”

“It's not a drug Zack, it's a potion. It'll only last approximately ten minutes so as soon as it's been taken you need to get some answers.”

Watching Aerith put the final touches to the truth serum, Zack took a quick glance at the man he will have to question. He was probably no older than himself and had clearly picked the wrong side but still, Zack couldn't afford to be nice right now. It was because of him that Angeal, Genesis and Cloud as well as his home was attacked. Taking the now ready potion, Zack opened the cell door and began. 

“Heya. The names Zack. I don't know if you were offered a drink yet so here ya go.”

 

Blake, with no sort amount of scepticism, gingerly accepted the bottle and like a thirsty man in a desert, proceeded to down the liquid in one mouthful.

Mentally counting down the moment of when the serum will take effect, Zack waited another minute before he began to speak. 

“Can you tell me your name?”

Blake seemed to be fighting against the liquid in his system but eventually gave in.

“....The name is….. Is Blake.”

“Great! Can you tell me why you attacked Midgar?”

“.....I was following my orders. I was asked to cause as much damage and destruction for as long as we could hold out against you.”

Frowning, Zack turned around to Aerith and saw the same troubled look. He was saving this question for much later but now Zack didn't have the luxury, he, his kin and his King needed to know the truth. 

“On whose orders were you following?”

“......The ruling family of Kalm…. He's going to kill me for telling you this….”

Sighing heavily, Zack gently patted the man's shoulder before he left the cell. 

“Zack. Is he seriously implying that Lord Rufus orchestrated this? That's enough to cause repercussions on the highest level.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Zack was about to speak up when Kunsel came charging around the corner with a face of thunder and instantly Zack knew something was about to go down. 

“There is a message sent to us from Kalm via Mideel. They are summoning the heads of states from each land. Zack? They're talking about the old laws again. 

“Shit. That's one thing we definitely don't need. Alright we'll head to the king. He needs to be made aware.”

There was a reason nobody wanted old laws to be reestablished. In layman's terms, it gave the other lands a say in what goes on in other lands other than their own. It is a means to get what they want for their own benefits. No-one wants to have another land butting into their affairs. 

Zack was fuming. This has Rufus’s stink all over it, and no sooner after a surprise attack and being shot down by the King and the King's mother no less. 

Walking through the former Queen’s estate, Zack couldn't help but wonder what would Midgar be like if Lucrecia had stayed in power. If she had, then Sephiroth was free to be with whoever he wanted. But now that this has happened, Zack knew Rufus wouldn't want anything less than his sister to be betrothed to the most powerful man of the land. 

Smirking at Angeal being pulled down beside a clearly frustrated Genesis, Zack gave them no more than a half hearted salute before he saw Lucrecia herself tending to her fountain before she turned and frowned upon seeing the uncharacteristic frown on Zack's face and spoke. 

“Master Zack, Lady Gainsborough. Are you alright? You seem immensely troubled by something.”

“I am my lady. Have you received any word from Kalm?”

Gesturing to her house, Lucrecia led the trio into her home, knowing that this conversation isn't suitable for outsiders.   
“No, not yet. But I have heard whispers on the winds that there is a stink coming from the direction of Kalm. What has that foolish man gone and done now?”

“My lady. He's sent out a summons for the five leaders. They are talking about the establishment of the old laws.”

 

Only one word summed up exactly how Lucrecia thought about it…. 

 

“Oh Shit…”

 

TBC.


End file.
